


I'll Wait

by DMsBabyGirl97



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMsBabyGirl97/pseuds/DMsBabyGirl97
Summary: Mickey looked at him, his eyes softening in only a way that Ian would be able to recognize, "Wait for me?" He asked.Ian looked at him in silence, his lips set in a thin line and a blank expression."Man lie to me if you have to, 8 years is a long fucking time." Mickey said in a slight plea, holding the phone to his ear as he stared at Ian through the glass."Yeah I'll wait." Ian said appeasing tone and barely a nod. He stood up from the seat and hung up the phone before turning his back and walking at, leaving Mickey to stare after him as he left.((This story is mostly AU, however, there will be some canon concepts left the same. Some characteristics of character will be slightly OOC (Out of character) ))





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey It's Maaji! This is my first fanfiction on this website! I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1: Eight Years Later**

_He’s getting out today._

Mandy’s words from this morning swirled around in Ian’s mind all day as he tried to finish case reports so that he could turn it in to the Section Chief before the end of the day. While he was usually able to focus on his work quite well, today was the opposite, his mind was racing with different scenarios about what he would walk into when he got home today. Today was the day that Mickey was released from jail.

It had been eight years since Ian had seen Mickey, he had only been to visit him one time when Svetlana had to practically make him go at Mickey’s request and after that Ian never went back, he refused to.

After Mickey was arrested Ian devised a plan for himself to get out of the Southside. He couldn’t be one of the ones to stay there forever and he wanted to have a purpose to his life, he refused to let his disorder define the rest of his life. He went back to school, got his diploma, and received his Bachelor’s Degree in Psychology in two and a half years instead of four.

Around the time that he had graduated college, his friend Mandy had returned to town for a few months as she constantly hinted at the fact that she wanted to go into policing for a career. At first Ian thought she was joking, but after hearing her talk about it and realizing that she was serious, he told her that he would attend police academy with her so she would not have to do it alone.

Fast forward five months and the two best friends were graduating from the police academy and starting out as rookie officers. After being in the field for a while, the two attended FBI Academy as well, graduating only months later and joining the Behavior Analysis Unit, often referred to as the BAU. Now 4 years after that, they shared a three-bedroom apartment and were still part of the BAU and Ian had been Unit Chief for 2 years and still going strong.

As Ian sat, trying (and failing) to finish up his reports, he thought on the journey he and Mandy endured to get them where they were today and he smiled as every memory flashed before his eyes in a vivid loop of images from his mind.

A knock on his office door brought him back to the present and Allen, their technical analyst, stuck his head in, “Hey Boss? I’m heading home, it’s late maybe you should do the same.”

Ian’s eyes glanced toward the clock as he looked at Allen, he did not realize that it was nearly midnight, “You’re right. Give me sec and I’ll walk out with you?” He suggested.

Allen nodded and waited as Ian packed up his caseload and grabbed his keys and five minutes later they were saying goodbye and getting into their own cars.

“Mandy I’m home!” Ian called out as he walked through the door of their apartment, he knew that she would be awake unless she wasn’t home so he did not worry about waking her.

He threw his keys on the table and left his work bag by the door as he walked down the hall to the last room, his room.

As he walked to his room, he froze in the doorway.

There was a figure laid out across his bed, this figure had short and slightly wild black hair, they were wearing a sleeveless black t-shirt and a pair of black pants, the figure was short in height and the head turned towards the door with the same trademark smile that practically turned Ian’s brain cells into goo.

“Miss me Gallagher?”

“Mickey.” Ian breathed out as if the air had been knocked out of him by Mickey’s mere presence, his feet moved on their own accord and carried him into the room.

“Come here.” Mickey said as he stood and walked over to Ian, he grabbed him by the mop of red hair that he loved oh so much and crushed their lips together.

The kiss was raw, hungry, passionate, and full of desire. Their lips clashed over each other’s constantly as they fought for dominance of the kiss, both of the trying to unleash every emotion they felt for each other over the last eight years.

It was Mickey who pulled away first and he only did so when their lips were red and swollen, “I missed the fuck out of you Gallagher.”

Ian laid back on the bed and ran his hand across Mickey’s cheek as he smirked, “Then show me Mick.”

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was a bit of a filler, the real action begins in Chapter 2
> 
> Did you love it? Hate it? Like it? Leave a review!
> 
> ~Love Maaji~


End file.
